OS Damon's diaries
by saphira15
Summary: Dernier volet de la trilogie. Va avec Stefan's diaries et Elena's diaries. POV de Damon. Venez rire...euh, lire !


Voila ! Dernier volet de la trilogie. POV de Damon, assez…différent des autres. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi, car j'ai vraiment pris grand plaisir à l'écrire.

Bon, je vais pas vous embêtez plus longtemps, et je vous souhaite bonne lecture en attendant une prochaine fiction, sur TVD ou autre !

Enfin, si vous le voulez, naturellement ^^

Enjoy !

Dimanche 22 mai, 19h15

_J'y crois pas…me voilà entrain d'écrire un journal intime. MON journal intime ! Non, c'est pas possible, pas un journal intime, ça fait trop…Stefan ! Non, plutôt…un mémoire. Voila, c'est ça. J'écris mes mémoires : « Damon Salvatore, vampire bicentenaire et toujours aussi sexy ! ». Ouais, y a pas à dire, ça sonne assez bien. En tout cas, ça fait un peu plus viril que le nom de « journal intime ». Je laisse ce terme à Stefan…_

_Ah Stefan, mon cher frère… le vampire en conflit permanent avec lui-même. Pathétique… Comme si coucher sur le papier ses jérémiades incessantes pouvaient les rendre plus intéressantes. C'est tellement sans intérêt qu'on se croirait à une réunion des AA. « Bonjour, moi c'est Stefan, cela fait aujourd'hui 50 ans que je n'ai pas bu une goutte de sang humain, mais je ne vais pas mieux car j'ai l'impression que mon frère, qui est beaucoup plus mignon que moi, drague ma copine. » Comme je le disais, pathétique…_

_Merde, voila que moi aussi je me mets aux jérémiades… autant arrêter cette connerie !_

Vendredi 28 juin, 14h27

_OK, donc…peut-être que gémir dans un journal intime n'est pas aussi con que ça._

_Par où je commence ? Par le fait que plus PERSONNE n'est normal à Mystic Falls ? Comme si deux vampire ne suffisait pas, voila que Caroline a décidé de gouter a l'immortalité. Une blondie vampire... Ca fait presque plus peur que cette histoire de loup-garou…_

_Eh oui, nouveauté sous le soleil, ou plutôt la lune…les loups-garous existent ! Y parait que c'est un truc génétique et tout et tout… Bref, Mason Lockwood en était un (oui, parce qu'entre temps, je l'ai tué…), et donc Tyler doit se tenir tranquille s'il ne veut pas qu'il lui pousse de la fourrure. _

_Oh, et puis on a une sorcière maintenant. Ce qui craint vraiment pour moi, car Bonnie ne m'as jamais porté dans son cœur. Peut-être parce que je tue des humains ? A méditer…_

_Et, pour couronner le tout…Ta-dam ! Apparaissent les Originaux. Nos boss, si vous préférez. Des sortes de méga-vampires, avec plein de pouvoirs super sympa. J'en suis presque jaloux. Presque seulement parce que…ils ont essayé de me tuer ! Ouais je sais, c'est compliqué._

_Mais qui a dit que ma vie était facile ?_

Lundi 4 juillet, 15h et des poussières…

_Ce matin, Stefan m'a lancé LE regard. Quoi, vous ne savez pas de quel regard je parle ? Mais si, le regard à mi chemin entre « je n'ai pas confiance en moi » et « ma copine ne m'aime plus », avec une once de « je doute de la bonne foi de mon frère » sous-entendu « avec ma copine », bien sur ! _

_Comme si Elena pouvait s'intéresser a un mec comme moi… et je vais me dépêcher d'effacer cette phrase avant que quiconque ne tombe dessus et que ma réputation de gars cool et décontracté soit définitivement perdue. Et que je devienne le gars qui écrit dans un journal intime ses plus terribles secrets tandis que son frère et sa copine font des cochonneries au 1__er__. Attendez ! Mais c'est exactement que qui est entrain d'arriver ! …Oui, même la partie avec les cochonneries. Je les entends depuis pratiquement une demi-heure maintenant. Fichu sens ultradéveloppé de vampire !_

Lundi 4 juillet, 23h18

_C'est officiel. Je suis perdu. Totalement perdu. Je m'y étais attendu pourtant. Je savais depuis bien longtemps que cette fille allait causer ma perte. Je ne pensais juste pas que ça arrive aussi vite… _

_Et tout cela a cause de mon maudit instinct de surprotection envers Elena. Alors, bien sur, lorsqu'est arrivé sur le tapis la grande question des Originaux, avec la possibilité que la fille que j'aime soit sacrifié par un vampire avide de pouvoir, je n'ai juste pas pu me retenir, refréner cette inquiétude qui me ronge le cœur, telle une incurable maladie. Et j'ai sortis cette tirade sur le fait que je la protégerais, coute que coute…ou un truc du genre. _

_C'est la que j'ai su que j'étais perdu. Lorsqu'Elena a levé la tête sur moi, et m'a regardé. Lorsque j'ai vu dans ce regard quelque chose que je croyais impossible, et qui m'a bouleversé à tel point que j'au bien cru, pendant un instant, que mon cœur se remettait à battre. Enfin, c'était avant que Stefan ne me lance CE regard, et que ma petite bulle de félicité n'éclate en un million de petites étoiles. _

Vendredi 26 juillet, 22h50

_Aujourd'hui, mon rêve s'est réalisé. Même si, pour l'instant, je ne vois que l'aspect cauchemardesque de la chose. _

_C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'un truc bien m'arrive, il faut forcément qu'on vienne me pourrir l'existence. Comme si je n'avais pas droit à un instant de bonheur dans ma saloperie de vie. Non, à chaque fois, il faut que quelqu'un s'en mêle. Quand j'étais avec Katherine, il a fallu que mon frère tombe amoureux d'elle, et maintenant, l'histoire se répète. Sauf que, cette fois, Elena ne m'aime pas. _

_Et que la première chose qu'elle ait fait, après un baiser d'une intensité et d'une passion à faire rougir Roméo et Juliette, c'est de courir se refugier chez mon idiot de frère. Ah, je ne vous avais pas dit ? Oui, oui, on s'est embrassé. Enfin, c'est moi surtout. Même si elle n'est pas restée totalement indifférente…_

Samedi 27 juillet, 3h04

_Mais mon pire cauchemar s'est aussi réalisé aujourd'hui. Puissance 10. Moi, Stefan, et Elena dans une même pièce, chacun à tenter désespéramment de se convaincre que tout celui n'est pas en train d'arriver. _

_Elena, qui se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, son regard oscillant entre son petit ami et moi. (Croit-elle vraiment que je ne remarque pas ?) Stefan, donc le dos vouté est tellement tendu que je m'attends à tout moment à ce qu'il craque sous l'effet du silence assourdissant ; et moi, au milieu, hésitant entre balancer cette bombe atomique et disparaitre de la surface de la terre. _

_Vivement que la journée se termine…_

Mercredi 29 septembre, 20h36

_Deux mois. Deux mois que Stefan est parti. Deux mois sans nouvelles, à me demander ce qui a bien pu lui arriver. Deux mois que ce sentiment de culpabilité que je n'avais jamais ressentis aussi fort se bat en duel avec cet autre sentiment, tout aussi dévastateur. _

_L'amour._

_Car il n'y a plus aucun doute possible. J'aime cette fille. Et l'idée même de pouvoir aimer à nouveau est si libérateur que toute cette culpabilité que je traine avec moi s'efface un peu. Un peu plus chaque jour. Chaque fois que je me surprends à penser à mon hypothétique avenir avec Elena. _

_Même si, soyons francs, on sait tous a quel point je me trompe. Je m'en fiche. Penser, ne serais-ce que quelques secondes au bonheur que je pourrais éprouver avec elle, me fait presque oublier la vérité. _

_Oublier que, même si elle venait demain me dire qu'elle m'aime, ces sentiments ne seraient qu'une passade destinés à me cacher, a se cacher, quelque chose qu'elle comme moi savons._

_Que Stefan est son véritable amour._

**Laissez-moi vos avis ) **


End file.
